The Braided Bridge
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: I couldn't help but post the next story! This is the squeal to The Tree That Looks Like a Leaf and has more Secret of Kells references(mostly about Aisling). Hope you enjoy the story of Brother Aidan of Iona.


Introduction

Ever since I left that forest with the tree that looks like a leaf, I've never forgotten about the tree. The adventure, the old man, Allie...anyway, my parents think I'm a little coo-coo, so they're sending me to my uncle's place to remember what life is about. My uncle is a fisherman who lives in a house boat. The day when my parents dropped me off, I had to go across this bridge to get to my uncle's home. But, this bridge is really weird. If you looked at the bridge from a helicopter's point of view, the bridge would probably look like a giant braid. Then, suddenly, I started seeing Allie(but with braided hair)and she was saying "Aidan! *gasp* *choke*". I shook my head and thought to myself: Where did that come from?! I went a little further and I fell to the ground. Bad memories, that didn't even happen yet, was flowing through my mind. The old man gone, evil takes over, Allie...perished.

Chapter 1

I wake up and I see I'm in a dark cube. Then, this thing appeared and said

"Ah, so you must be the great and powerful Aidan. The one and only who could figure out history. Well, you're gonna _become_ history!" The thing pointed this wand at me and was about to shoot, until someone jumped on him. After a little while, the thing got up and said

"Agh! YOU again! I'll get rid of you and your precious Aidan once and for all!" and the thing disappeared. The "someone" that jumped on the thing turned around and *gasp*Wise!

"Aidan! How'd you get in my lair?!"

"I-I don't know."

"Well, how ever you got in, I need to tell you something. That 'thing' that you saw was the evilest of evil. His name is Dracul, he is as powerful as a devil and dragon combine and he wants to take over the world with his wicked son, D. But, the only way he's gonna do that is get rid of me."

"But why? Why does he want me gone too?"

"If I am gone, the world will not be balanced. My whole life I've balanced and protecting the world. Now, this reason Dracul wants you is you are the next in line."

"For what?"

"Well, when I die, you will take my place-"

"Forever?!" Wise nodded,

"What if I said no?"

"Then the world will never be known to anyone/thing in the future." I didn't know what to say after that. I had so many plans in life, and now they're gone.

"Wh-what about Allie?!"

"Who?" Oh, that's right, Wise doesn't know Allie. I told Wise everything I knew about Allie. Then, he interrupted me.

"-Aidan! You love someone your age?"

"I think so." There was a long silence until

"When you become the one, your job will be different from mine.*sigh*I guess that means my spirit will balance the world."

"What do you mean?" I started feeling a sharp pain in my back,

"Ow!"

"Aidan! You're waking up! Meet me again when you want to know more!"

"But I want to know more no-"

Chapter 2

I woke up on a bed. My uncle must've found me passed out on his bridge, so he carried me here. My uncle saw me wake up, so he said

"Afternoon, Aiden! I saw you passed out for a minute there."

"Hi Uncle Rob."

"So, are you alrgected to anything?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Then why did you pass out?" I can't lie to my uncle. Ever since I could talk, he's been believing everything I said. Like, when I was five, I told him there's something called Candy Island and I really wanted to go there, and uncle litterly sailed with me for a whole week looking for Candy Island. I told uncle everything, Wise, the tree that looks like a leaf, the Aidans, and Allie. Uncle listened and said

"Aidan, I believe you, only because that happened to me, too."

"Really?!"

"I remember when I was a lad, there was an old man and told me to do this quest, but I couldn't figure out the lesson. Looks like you did. Now, before I tell you everything I know, I have one question. Who's Allie?" I told uncle everything I knew about Allie.

"Hmm, she sounds a lot like this girl named Aisling. She was annoying at first, but then we became great friends. But after I failed my quest, I never saw her again." That's weird, she sounds a lot like Allie. Does Allie have an older sister named Aisling?

"Anyway, the old man will probably want to see you again."

"But how do I see him again?"

"Go back on the bridge and look at the bridge." I did what uncle said and I was back in Wise's lair.

"Wise!"

"Aidan! You're back! Alright, now I can tell you everything. When you're ready, you will slay Dracul and D and you will have one of the most important jobs ever. You will be born and then die, born, die, over and over again. But, you will be born in different time periods, helping people from the future and past, and try to stop Dracul and everything evil. But, you will always keep your name, Aidan, and remember all the adventures you had."

"I think I'm ready." I started thinking of Allie, I really wanted to tell her how I feel about her...I'll take the job anyway.

"...God, make tis boy a time keeper!" I started flying in the air. When I was done flying in the air and glowing I felt different.

"The next time you die, your job will begin." Wise said. But, suddenly, a very sharp sword went through Wise. Wise collapsed.

"Wise!" I went over to Wise and said

"Wise, Wise, are you okay?!"

"N-no. But don't worry, my soul will take care of the world's balance. If you want to know more about your job, go to my brother, Wa Fire." Wise isn't breathing anymore. I then hear a

"HAHAHA! The old man is gone, and now, all I need to do is kill you!" The wall explodes and out comes Dracul. I try to fight Dracul, but he's too powerful. I know I just got my job, but I don't think I'll win. I started thinking about my family and Allie...no. My eyes glow and I become so powerful, I was able to make Dracul weak.

"Dracul, leave me. NOW!" I said.

"I-I will be back, even more powerful than before!" and Dracul vanished.

Chapter 3

I'm back in the real world with uncle. I tell him everything what happened. My uncle took off his hat when he heard that a sword went through Wise.

"Anyway, he told me to see Wa Fire if I want to know more about my job."

"Wa Fire?! I think I know where he is!" Uncle grabbed a book and opened the book to a certain page. Then, he put the book right in front of me.

"Brother of the old man. Wa Fire is half water, half fire. Here is the story of how Wa Fire was created:", uncle read,

"There was Water Town, and Fire City. There was a giant border between Water Town and Fire City. If you crossed the border, you would become the opposite of you. For example: If you were fire, you would become water if you crossed the border. Anyway, there was a little water boy who accidentally crossed the border, but, he didn't step on the property of Fire City, so, he became Wa Fire. Wa Fire tried to get out of the border, but every time he tried, the universe shook so badly, the universe was about to explode. So, Wa Fire was the second one to protect the universe and get a 'job'."

"Wow! Wa Fire was the second thing to ever protect the universe!" I said.

"Yep, and here is where he lives." Uncle pointed on this page with a map.

Chapter 4

We had to first go through this forest, so, we did. This forest looks*gasp*this is Allie's forest! There's the tree that looks like a leaf!

"Allie!" I cried, very excited to see her. About ten seconds later, Allie was right in front of me upside down.

"Hello, Aidan. Glad seeing you again."

"Wait a minute. I thought you were in the past."

"Oh, the meetal thing came back. I wanted to go home, so I did." I wanted to talk to Allie for a long time, until uncle said

"You look a lot like a girl named Aisling." Allie's eyes grew wide and she started running away. She ran like a wolf while uncle and I were chasing after her, while I say

"Allie! Wait up!" Finally, uncle and I gave up.

"A-Allie!*pant*Come out! Please?!" Allie came out, looking like something terrible happened to me, but I don't know yet.

"Aidan, I've been lying to you. My real name isn't Allie, it's Aisling. Secondly, I haven't been here ever since the first tree, I've been here ever since vikings started invading villages. There was a kingdom, full of people, just like me, but then these evil monsters destroyed the kingdom and my mother. I was the only one to survive. I ran into this forest on my way of running away, so I decided to live here, and since I've been here so long, this is MY forest."

"But, why do you call yourself Allie instead of Aisling?"

"I don't want kids to know me. I'm afraid of somebody taking me..." Aisling didn't want to continue. I understand now. The only thing that made me a little angry, was that Al...Aisling didn't trust me this whole time. Yet, I love Aisling so much, I said

"Well, my uncle and I are going on this adventure. Do you want to come?" Of course, Aisling and my uncle were both very surprised to hear that.

"Y-You want me to go on an adventure with you? After I said-" I nodded. I don't want to confess I love Aisling...too awkward now,

"So, you wanna come?"

"Um, okay." When we were going out of the forest, uncle asked me why I asked Aisling to come with us. Tis would be rude to leave a girl behind.

Chapter 5

While we walk through the forest, to get to the other side, now was my time to talk with Aisling.

"So, did you have any past relationships in the past, before I was around?"

"I had many friends before I met you, even your uncle was one of my friends. Hi, Robert!" Aisling smiled and waved at uncle as uncle waved back.

"Well, I mean, did you have any boyfriends or crushes?"

"Actually, being honest with you, I did. He was the first friend I ever had when I lived in the forest. His name was Brendan. I got a crush on him, he visited me almost all the time in my forest, and he defeated one of those evil monsters. But, of course, Brendan always thought of me as a great friend, and grew up." I was happy to hear that Aisling has no crushes now. But, I was very interested in Brendan. Was he just like me?Maybe if he was, Aisling will start to "love me. Anyway, we finally got to the end of the forest and we could see Water Town from here! Uncle, Aisling, and I all started running towards Water Town until

"Not so fast, twerp!" purple smoke appeared. After we all coughed, we saw a little goth boy in front of us. The little goth boy was smaller than Aisling! Anyway, he said

"Which one of you is Aidan?!" I rose my hand, curiously. He threw a sword towards my raised hand and was about to cut off my hand, if I didn't put it down.

"What the heck?!"

"*snicker*I can't believe you don't know who I am. Maybe Old Man Wimp made a mistake." Right when the little goth boy with a squeaky voice said that, I figured out who he is. D, Dracul's wicked son. I was about to punch him, but D threw more smoke at us. While the smoke was clearing, I saw Aisling and uncle being taken away from me by D. I ran to Aisling and got her, but when I was ready to save uncle, uncle and D disappeared...I wasn't able to save uncle.

"Shouldn't we go save Robert?" asked Aisling.

"No, we must stick to the plan."

Chapter 6

Aisling and I ran towards the village and saw Wa Fire.

"Wa Fire! We need your help! I'm-"

"I know who you are, Aidan. Old Man Wise told me you were coming."

"But Wise is de-"

"I know he is dead. Can't you see I'm contacting the dead?!" Wa Fire was floating in the air. Anyway, Wa Fire turned toward us and Aisling and I could see half fire and half water as a person,

"Aidan, the time-keeper. You need to destroy Dracul. So, I will tell you his weakness, you." Wa Fire pointed at me.

"Yeah, I know, but we need to know-"

"Aisling, could you please leave for a bit, I need to have a little talk with Aidan." Aisling left as Wa Fire said

"I have had three wives so far, and if you ever get with Aisling, I just want you to know that use your time wisely with her. You will soon get older, die, and start your job. Even if you see Aisling in the past, she will not know you."

"Wh-what about the future?"

"She still won't know you. Now go and defeat Dracul." I kept trying to talk with Wa

Fire, but he wouldn't budge at all. I went back to Aisling.

"So, what did Wa Fire say to you?" I decided not answer. Otherwise I might not spend any time with Aisling. Although Aisling bugged me until we got to Dracul's castle, I still didn't say a thing.

Chapter 7

Aisling and I looked at the dark castle. We went in and saw a hallway. We walked and walked until I knew this hallway was a trick. I then looked at Aisling and saw she was braiding her hair.

"Wh-Why are you braiding your hair?"

"We've walked for thirty minutes, Aidan. I'm getting bored."

"You shall not be bored for long." a squeaky voice said.

"D! Show yourself!" I shouted.

"Aisling, eh? Come towards me, Aisling." Aisling started walking towards D all of a sudden.

"Aisling, don't listen to him!" But she kept on walking. I followed her until we saw D sitting on a throne. His legs were on the arm rest and he was wearing a crown. D was picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"Aisling the 'Tree Spirit'. Cute name. I like her, Aidan. May I keep her in my room of hot chicks?"

"Wa? A room of hot chicks!?"

"That's right. Jealous? Yet, they're all dead because none of them like me." I started running at D, was going to punch him, but just from the wave of his hand he got me tied to the ground. Aisling kept walking forward. I couldn't stop her, even if I was yelling at her. Aisling finally stopped before D's feet. D grabbed some rope and started choking Aisling. Aisling was unhypnotized and said

"Aidan!*gasp**choke*"

"Aisling!" I yelled. D took Aisling away as my heart was ripped into a million pieces.

Chapter 8

Uncle, gone. Aisling, gone. Wise, gone. All that's left is me. Do I give up? I never had training. Hang on, I remember when I first met Wise and I went to see the Aidans. The Aidans must have been me. Which means, I don't give up. I'd never given up! I break the ropes and go where D went. There was another long hallway, but with doors. The last door in the hallway was "Dracul's Office". I went in as I heard

"Well, well, well. Looks like you did come to die. Are you ready?"

"I'm more than ready."

"Okay, but before I kill you, say goodbye to your friends' bodies." D came in with uncle and Aisling. I couldn't tell if they were unconscious or if they were dead. I believe they're just knocked out.

"I'm still ready."

"*chuckles*Okay, 'Time Keeper', I'm ready too!" Dracul turned around and he looked like a devil! The Devil himself! Dracul was casting potions at me that made me weaker, but I was able to destroy the devil.

"That's all you got?!" I yelled. Dracul nudged his head and D ran away. I tried to stop him, but Dracul stopped me. He was holding me by the foot upside down. Even if I was upside down, I saw Dracul grow larger. He turned into a dragon! He roared and slammed me to the ground. I tried to fight back, but nothing worked! I felt like Harry Potter and he's having his last battle with Voldemort. I fell to the ground as I could tell something was wrong.

"What's the matter 'Time Keeper'? Are you hurt by a potion? No, this is a spell. This spell is going all across the world and making you and your people weaker by the second. Once you guys are gone, I'll be the wisest and most powerful ruler of the world!"

Chapter 9

What do I do? I close my eyes. I see Old Man Wise, alive, talking to me.

"You survive, Aidan. You get to do your job. I have a secret I never told you. My name isn't Old Man Wise, my name is Aidan." I opened my eyes I figured out I am or will be the most powerful and wisest person in the future. I get up, close my eyes, and criss cross apple sauce the wrong way. I was contacting my fellow brothers, just like Wa Fire, just not with the dead. My brothers came and cast all their spells at Dracul with their wands. I opened my eyes(but they're glowing), and a staff appears in my hands. Anyway, I cast my staff at Dracul while saying

"You may never come back to this planet, Dracul." Dracul burst into confetti as my brothers went back home. D ran away, frighten, as uncle and Aisling woke up.

Chapter 10

Uncle and Aisling are fine, in fact, I take Wa Fire's advise and talk to Aisling. She smiles and said

"Yes, Aidan. Hanging out with you is very fun, too." Aisling and I were boyfriend and girlfriend until I was twenty one, when being together got awkward. We were still friends, though. Then, I died and was born a long time ago. My name is still Aidan, but in this time period, I'm Brother Aidan of Iona.

The End


End file.
